galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpio
Scorpio appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Scorpio (スコルピオ Sukorupio) is a Scorpionman, Stinger's elder brother and an assassin who was promoted to the Karō of Jark Matter who rules the Sasori System and also the one responsible for killing Dr. Anton's good side and indeed framed his younger brother, Stinger for his murder. Scorpio was once a kind man who had a close relationship with his younger brother, Stinger. To help Stinger, Scorpio gave him a necklace for him to carry as a part of him that will always remain a part of him. Years later, Scorpio betrayed his people to Jark Matter, scoffing at his devastated brother when the latter asked how he could desert their people. According to Eriedrone, Scorpio is now a top assassin for Jark Matter, his location known only to Don Armage. After the fall of his planet, Scorpio allowed himself to be mutated by Don Armage, in exchange for his full loyalty to Jark Matter, but at cost of unable to transform back to his human form. One night, Scorpio murdered the good Dr. Anton, and both Stinger and Doctor Anton's creation, Champ arrived after when Scorpio left the scene. This allowed the evil Dr. Anton, who had separated himself from his other half beforehand, to continue his work for Jark Matter unhindered. Before the defeat of Ikargen, Don Armage announced Scorpio's arrival on Earth, and Ikargen sends Madakko to greet him. Scorpio looks forward to fighting the Kyurangers, especially when his younger brother is a member of them. While Scorpio watched several humans pleading with the Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver, Scorpio uses his tail to turn every human, including the Daikaan, Indaver and Tsuyoindaver into zombies, in order to lure the Kyurangers and observe how strong Stinger has become now before they encounter each other for their death battle. Informed by Don Armage that a fleet of Moraimarz would be sent to hasten the process of draining Earth of its Planetium, Scorpio was entrusted by the Shogun to eliminate the Kyurangers; Scorpio realized that the Shogun was in a hurry, affirming rumor of a secret concerning the Earth. Following this, Scorpio was approached by Madakko, who offered her services to him in order to avenge Ikargen. Scorpio accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Ultimately, Scorpio was confronted by the return of his younger brother, who had tracked him to his Big Moraimarz alongside Champ. He revealed his true motive for joining Jack Matter: kill Don Armage and become the new Shogun of Jark Matter, and rule the galaxy. Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Scorpio ordered Madakko to find the Kyutama for him before they could. Ordered by Don Armage to ensure the erasure of Earth upon the arrival of the Moraimars fleet, Scorpio revealed that he was aware of Argo Ship which Don Armage, leading the Shogun to tell him to stay out of that affair. This warning, however, only confirmed to Scorpio that the Argo possessed an incredible power which he could use to usurp Don Armage. Reviving Madakko, Scorpio ordered her to stay behind as he took a Moaider fighter to pursue the Kyutama of the Ryukotsu System. Following the Kyurangers to Keel, Scorpio used his stinger to break Eris staff containing the Ryukotsu Kyutama which he seized. To cover his escape, Scorpio stung his own ally, the Daikaan Olmega, turning him into a berserker whom he ordered to kill all life on the planet. Though Lucky was able to retrieve the Ryukotsu Kyutama from Scorpio's person, he was forced to immediately return it when Scorpio threatened the life of Eris, after which Scorpio took his leave. Back on Earth, Scorpio was informed by Madakko that Stinger had arrived to see him. Meeting with his younger brother, who supposedly wished to join him to save the universe, Stinger was presented with a case containing the remaining two Kyutamas needed to complete the Argo. Before he could take it, however, Scorpio was struck by Stinger who, refusing to accept what his older brother had become, challenged Scorpio to a duel. During the fight, the other Kyurangers came to check up on Stinger as he was fighting Scorpio. Scorpio notices and tells Madakko about the Antares technique he used. As Naga retrieves one of the Kyutamas from Scorpio using his paralyzing technique, Scorpio attacks him and puts him out of commission then grabs Stinger back to his Moraimars. Stinger then asked Scorpio why he changed. Scorpio responds that he wished to seek more power in hopes of being the new Shogun. After using his version of Antares to poison Stinger into his control, Scorpio then summons more Moraimars on Earth to threaten the citizens into turning against the Kyurangers. Once Lucky and Kotaro encounter him, Scorpio uses Stinger to attack them. As Kotaro uses the antidote to undo the corruption done to Stinger upon showing the Oushi Kyutama that reminded him of Champ, Scorpio then challenges the three to continue the fight. As Scorpio overwhelemed Stinger during the fight after breaking his visors, the Kyu Axe appears to signify Champ's arrival. As Stinger and Champ transform to continue fighting Scorpio, he overpowers the duo upon his power. Then Champ gives the Kyu Axe to Stinger to slash Scorpio and defeat him. Afterwards, Scorpio notices how wrong he was upon realizing what he meant to Stinger. As Stinger was about to suffer from the Antares technique, Scorpio transferred the effects back to him, reversing his monster form and back to his humanoid appearance with the pain now on him. Scorpio tells Stinger how proud he is of him with his bonds with the rest of the Kyurangers and the dedication to take the universe back. Then Don Armage's hologram appears to pronounce on Scorpio's usefulness to him and orders Madakko to activate the Moraimars. As Lucky complains to him, Don Armage summons a energy death ball on them until Scorpio shields them with his bare hands. Scorpio tells them how to deactivate the Moraimars, though Stinger becomes hesitant at this with Champ telling him to go. Scorpio comments how glad he was to protect Stinger one last time before being consumed by the attack. Stinger then vows that Scorpio's death won't be in vain as they entered the Argo. Attempting to turn key II on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Stinger was engaged by an illusion of Scorpio, whom he soundly defeated by impaling him with the Kyu Spear. Scorpio was originally a caring man and older brother. However, according to Stinger, as a result of an obsession with power, it causes him to become cruel and selfish, massacring his people without any sign of remorse. He is also a sadist, taking pleasure for betraying his own brother. Scorpio's fallen was likely because he saw one of his tribesmen bullied Stinger, and eventually beating those who bullied his brother mercilessly, much to Stinger's horror, and Scorpio's reason to torture Stinger is meant to turn Stinger into a ruthless warrior as Scorpio himself nowadays. Even though he is Don Armage's right-hand man, Scorpio is also planning to usurp him, which he explains to his brother the reason he joined Jark Matter; so he can kill Don Armage and take his position as shogun, and by extension, rule the entire universe. After being defeated by Stinger, who is encouraged by Kyuranger, Scorpio began to atone his villainous actions and make his noble sacrifice on saving his brother and Kyurangers from Armage's death ball. Powers and Abilities * Scorpion Tail: Like Stinger, he has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. ** Zombifying Stinger: The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can turn anyone into a zombie, while also horrifically mutate them. The victims, in turn, can spread the zombification when attacking other healthy people, but without the mutation. It can be cured by Stinger's venom or a special antidote. *** Poison Transference: '''Before his death, Scorpio transfer the Antares poison from Stinger's body and into his own, causing him to revert back into his normal form. * '''Tail-Wrapping Right Leg: He can wrap his tail around his right leg, allows him to perform some special techniques: ** Supernatural Speed: He was seen to move at an unseeable speed. ** Venom Kick: He can perform a deadly kick which can knock the Kyurangers out of their Sentai form in one hit. Arsenals * Jark Javelin (ジャークジャベリン Jāku Jaberin): Scorpio wields a spear in combat, which can shoot energy slice or having a longer energy edge to thrust. * Big Moraimars: As a Karo, Scorpio was granted the command of a Big Moraimars flagship which, once installed on Earth, was responsible for the operation of all Moraimars on the planet. Once Scorpio fell, the Big Moraimars was commandeered by Madakko on the order of Don Armage before being destroyed by Houou Soldier. * Moaider: Scorpio used a Moaider fighter to travel from Earth to Keel. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scorpions Category:Arachnids Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuki Kubota Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Assassins Category:Characters with superhuman speed